Estúpida Inocencia
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Una noche, dos enemigos y un deseo inexplicable del uno para el otro. ¿Por qué, por qué al Profesor Caos se le hacía atractivo su mayor rival, Mysterion? ¿Por qué le hacía dudar, si él tenía a su pareja, Kenny, y le quería como a ningún otro? [Dedicado a Nozomi Nya].


_South Park y sus personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 _Dedicado a Nozomi Nya._

* * *

 **Estúpida Inocencia**

Una vez más, el héroe y el villano se encontraban cara a cara, en medio de la penumbra nocturna; la noche sólo iluminada por las escasas y débiles luces de los locales noctívagos, cuyo resplandor no alcanzaba en todo su esplendor a la azotea del alto edificio en el que se encontraban, y las estrellas que titilaban incesantes e insistentes, quizá tratando de compensar la falta del brillo de la luna.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron: azul contra azul. El silencio ininterrumpido, ni siquiera por los ruidos artificiales típicos de una metrópolis o los más naturales y comunes de los grillos y las ranas al croar, era tenebroso y cargado de suspenso, de expectativa, casi aterrador. Una corriente de brisa helada agitó las capas de las peculiares vestimentas de ambos personajes y causó un silencioso quejido friolento junto a un escalofrío en el rubio antagonista, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el héroe enmascarado.

-¿Preparado...? –Musitó el rubio, luego de recuperarse de la incómoda punzada momentánea de frío que le afectó el pecho, formando una mueca burlesca que pretendía aparentar odio- ¿...para tu final? –Sus dientes castañearon tras una segunda corriente de frío y su ceño frunció en seguida, obligándole a cubrirse con su propia capa. No podía mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

-No. –El monosílabo que se escapó de sus labios dejó descolocado al malvado profesor. Hoy sería el día en que el mal reinaría en el pueblo de South Park, pues estaba convencido de que derrotaría definitivamente a su némesis. ¿Cómo es que éste se rehusaba a luchar por la justicia, como solía hacer? –Hoy no, Profesor Caos. –Avanzó un paso hacia su rival, a lo que este instintivamente se alejó, receloso.- El bien y el orden deben estar presentes para que puedan desatarse el mal y el caos. Por eso, ambos extremos deben... coexistir. ¿Qué te parece si, por hoy, tú y yo también coexistimos? Sólo una noche libre, un descanso...

Su voz, como un murmullo ronco, provocó que los vellos del Profesor Caos se erizaran, ya no era por causa del frío. La repentina cercanía del héroe Mysterion le dejó sin habla. ¿Por qué su archienemigo le hablaba con un tono seductor? ¿Y por qué le sonaba familiar y...? ¿Atractivo?

Al darse cuenta de que su silencio había durado más de lo que había previsto, abrió la boca intentando articular alguna palabra, sólo consiguiendo que un indescifrable sonido agudo escapara de su garganta. Frunció el ceño, recuperó su semblante agresivo y encaró al enmascarado, que ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de él.

-¡...Tú y yo no podemos coexistir! Eres mi enemigo, y mi mayor propósito en este mundo es acabar contigo, ¡para que reinen el caos y la destrucción! –La sonrisa en el rostro de Mysterion y su postura relajada hicieron que el Profesor Caos entrecerrara los ojos y le mirara incrédulo. ¿Iba en serio con eso de tomarse un descanso? ¿Él, el "incansable" defensor de la justicia?

-No tengo ánimos de pelear contra ti. –El héroe le pasó por un lado y se sentó en el borde de la azotea, dejando sus piernas colgar al vacío, dándole la espalda al "peligroso" villano.- La inmortalidad aburre... –Su comentario borró todo rastro de odio, enojo o deseos de destrozar en el rubio, dejando espacio entre sus emociones únicamente para la curiosidad. Su contrincante era tan misterioso, tan profundo...

-¿Por qué de repente hoy se te acabaron las ganas de hacer justicia? –Comentó, mientras caminaba, ya más calmado, hacia Mysterion, quien le había hecho una seña con la mano para que se acercara, sentándose un héroe y un villano, un demonio y un ángel, uno al lado del otro, como amigos.

-Ya te dije, no quiero luchar contigo. –Sin que Caos lo hubiera previsto, Mysterion alargó su brazo por los hombros del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él, presionándolo contra su pecho. Las pálidas y suaves mejillas del profesor se encendieron en un tono rosáceo en cuanto sintió el cuerpo ajeno **demasiado** cerca del propio; mas, anonadado, no pudo hacer mucho más que quedarse estático.- Y porque no quiero que tengas frío, Butters.

Caos abrió los ojos de par en par y se separó inmediatamente del enmascarado, titubeando de forma nerviosa sin conseguir formar ni una sola palabra coherente, casi desesperado.

-¡Y-yo no soy Butters! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es ese tal Leopold Stotch! Ese dulce y tierno niño rubio de padres estrictamente religiosos que sale secretamente con otro niño rubio... ¡No tengo idea de quién es!

Su reacción causó en Mysterion una risilla divertida que rápidamente se volvió malvada y lujuriosa. La inocencia y torpeza del despistado Stotch se le hacía sumamente tierna... E irresistible. Butters tembló en su sitio al ver esa expresión macabra que no le dio buena espina. Le recordaba a alguien...

-Si no eres ese tal Butters, intenta resistirte a esto... –Mysterion tomó por la nuca al villano y, antes de que este pudiera apartarse, unió sus labios con el sonrojado rubio, que abrió sus ojos celestes lo máximo que sus párpados se lo permitieron. Los labios danzantes del contrario sobre los suyos le incitaban a continuar con aquello y hacer el gesto recíproco, provocando que finalmente Caos cediera y cerrara sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Sí, tal vez disfrutar un poco con Mysterion no sería tan malo... El cómo mordía suavemente su labio inferior de una forma extrañamente conocida lo estaba volviendo loco, y quizá no era tan grave...

¡NO! Aquello estaba COMPLETAMENTE MAL. Se separó inmediatamente del enmascarado, dándole un empujón que dejó al otro desconcertado y mirándolo atentamente con el entrecejo arrugado, furioso y confundido ante el rechazo. Butters duró unos segundos callado, jadeando ligeramente en lo que su pulso se estabilizaba y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, sin quitar su vista avergonzada del héroe.

-Esto está mal, yo... –Se levantó torpemente lo más rápido que pudo, trastabillando un poco mientras retrocedía y miraba el gesto aún dudoso de Mysterion, que no entendía para nada lo que lo pasaba.- No debí hacer eso... Me está esperando... Debo ir con... Adiós. –Balbuceó su excusa antes de dar un largo suspiro cansado y nervioso, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

En ese momento, Mysterion lo entendió todo. Butters no lo había notado... Qué tonto que era ese lindo rubio. Sonrió de lado antes de responder.

-Con tu novio, lo sé. –Caos se paralizó al escucharlo. ¿Cómo sabía eso?- Deberías hablar un poco más con él, quizá preguntarle sobre sus hábitos nocturnos... –Sin borrar la expresión comprensiva de su rostro, dejó de observar la espalda de su rival y volvió su vista hacia las farolas en las calles.- No sabes qué podría estar haciendo él mientras tú siembras el mal en las calles...

Sus palabras confundieron a Caos, sin duda, mas prefirió alejarse de él y retirarse ahí de una vez por todas.

Por su lado, Mysterion aún no creía lo que acababa de suceder. El pequeño Leopold no tenía idea de quién era él... Pobre niño. No cabía en su cabeza el cómo es que no se había dado cuenta todavía. O bien era muy inocente, o bien era muy idiota para no notar que la verdadera identidad del superhéroe Mysterion, el inmortal justiciero favorito de todo South Park, era en realidad Kenny McCormick, el niño pobre.

Dirigió por última vez su mirada hacia el paisaje pueblerino bajo él y se levantó de su sitio para darse media vuelta y regresar a su humilde hogar, dando así por finalizada su jornada. Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su muñeca derecha, levantando su manga para revelar un brazalete bastante feo e infantil hecho a mano, pero que había sido hecho con mucho cariño por su inmaduro y estúpido novio, y por eso tenía mucho valor sentimental para él. Suerte que la manga larga de su anorak naranja lo ocultaba...

Viendo el cielo nocturno, sin prestarle atención a ninguna estrella en particular, el recuerdo de la carita sonrojada y apenada del Profesor Caos le robó una sonrisa involuntaria. Su Butters era tan lindo e inocente, que Kenny se sintió mal por ocultarle su verdadera identidad durante tanto tiempo (aunque creyó que este se daría cuenta solito, mala idea). Sonrió una vez más.

Se le hacía muy tierno que su novio se sintiera mal por engañar a Kenny con Mysterion.

* * *

Well, eso que acaban de leer es mi primer aporte a este fandom, y la primera cosa tan malditamente, uh, "romántica" (si así se le puede llamar) que escribo xd

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Nozomi, si no te gustó, mámalo chik. Lo hice con cariño.

Sayonara!


End file.
